Kantai Collection X Familiar of Zero: Saint Louise the Zero
by God90zilla
Summary: When Louise failed her Summoning Ritual, she was thrown into a World in which is being threatened by the Abyssals, will Louise, now-known as the US Cruiser, Saint Louis blend in with the other ship girls and neutralize the threat? All crew man Battlestations! KanColle X FoZ X WoWs. Rated T for Language


**And we've started work on our original IDEAS! YES! FOR F***KING ONCE! WE DID SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE! Lol, anyways, trying to make progress, since we derped out of KR for a bit. Anyways, we're going to get into this part and another step closer to the Gate Madness Fic, which I hope isn't a big disappointment. Anyways. This'll be of course a different type of fic to all the readers. So, give this a chance.**

 **Anyways, start!**

* * *

 **A Familiar of Zero X Kantai Collection X World of Warships Fanfic**

 **Saint Louis The Zero**

* * *

 **Fleet 1: Departure and Arrival**

* * *

 **(Pacific Ocean)**

"This is Captain Liam on the IJN Suzuya! We are taking hits from the unknown enemies!"

"This is Captain Josep on the Bismarck! We are receiving heavy damage reports. Two of our Cannons have been decimated! We are being hit by unknown contacts from above!"

"This is Captain Don on the USS Iowa! We're losing all of our oil and our cannons have been disabled!"

"This is Captain Hongo on the IJN Yamato! We're taking too many hits! Our steering is disabled! We're hit by torps out of nowhere!"

"This is Captain Jack on the HMS Lion! We're set on fire! Our bow has taken massive damage! Our turrets aren't responding!"

"This is Captain Ivan of the Tashkent! We have lost our torpedo tubes! We're unable to support with torpedoes, comrades!"

"This is Captain Lou on USS Gearing! We're also hit by the torpedo tubes!"

One battle has been turned around as the Captains of the Suzuya, Bismarck, Iowa, Yamato and Lion were yelling damage reports. If you aren't familiar with the situation.

It was the year 2012. The game of World of Warships with Warthunder Naval have gone wild. With further research and technology developments, the sunken Warships of World War Two and the Post War were restored for a true game between Clans and random battles. Every ships can only carry practice rounds, no damage will be held with the planes being barraged by harmless BB bullets of the AA guns.

All of them were given health bars to count how much damage has been dealt with an insta-one-salvo when hitting a vulnerable and fatal spot. Every ships eliminated were to leave the battle zone. World Peace may be achieved with no more Warships being constructed or even any further developments of new military technologies. Tanks of around 2002 were the edge of their militaries. Planes that were developed were to carry passengers and transport goods. Unlike tanks, the Fighters, Bombers and others were from around 2007 with only minor changes.

But now, in a random Clan Battle, chaos ensued as fourteen ships were seemingly hit out of nowhere. Fogs were around the zone, so every sightings were either a hoax or a hallucination.

"S-Sir! We got eyes on the culprit!" A crewman shouted at the Captain of the IJN Suzuya. The man was around his twenties. He wore the White Dress Uniform of the Imperial Japanese Navy Commander-in-Chief. His brown hair was kept inside his captain's cap, his pale skin was showing off his veins. His blue eyes looked at the crewman before he opened his mouth.

"Show me." He requested immediately. The crewman quickly nodded before he got a photo of the culprit. The Captain, Liam just looked at it before he froze. It wasn't any type of water vessel that he knew. It was humanoid. It was black. It was twisted. It was... ** _Backwards._** The creature was a girl about twenty years old. Her eyes were gazing to the camera, her flashing emerald green eyes haunted him.

White hair. A Japanese girl sailor outfit. A cloak. It was as if someone torn a ship into pieces, mixed it with oil and stuffed them into a girl. Nightmare was the only word that could describe it. "Call off the attack! We're getting out of here!" The Operators quickly made orders as the ship began to turn hard. "To every Warships! Abort mission! I repeat abort mission! We are not prepared to face the threats! Abort mission!" Couple of affirmitives sounded as more explosions rattled the Warship.

"Sir! We lost the AA Batteries on our rear! The rear is lighted up!" A few crewmen quickly went to the rear with fire extinguishers in their hands. Medics were rushing as they got out wounded crews into the ship.

"Get us out of here! Full speed ahead!" The Suzuya quickly dashed through the Pacific. The Fleet was 200km away from land and surely enough, the enemies will be chasing them down. "Tell every operating main batteries, AA Guns and secondary batteries to aim at rear. All batteries loaded with HE Shells!" The Operators sounded the order as men switched the AP Shells with HE Shells. "Fire at rear! All AA Guns! Switch those BB Rounds with live HE Rounds!"

Men were scattering as the Battleships and the Destroyers were firing HE Shells all around the fog as columns of water were rising up. Splashes were heard as shrapnel of the Shells skipped through the water. "Damage report!"

"Sir! We got 20 35mm AA Batteries down, the two 13mm Batteries aren't doing much! We lost five of our Main Cannons, we also lost two Secondary Batteries!" The Operator reported. "The Fire System is also messed up! Our radar isn't responding! Our sonar are damaged severely! Our signal sensors aren't picking any signals!"

"Damn it! How many men!?"

"We have two hundred wounded and a hundred sixty dead!" Liam gritted his teeth. Two hundred were wounded in his command. Even worse a hundred and sixty were dead. There weren't supposed to be any interference and yet...Fate has a cruel way of correcting them.

"Fuck this! Get us out of here! How's the radio!?"

"Radio is cut off with only 100km, sir!"

"Radio for help!" The radioman quickly sent in SOS signals. Morse codes were depicted as the men were racing to depict them into normal words. Liam was by far, the only man in this damn ship to actually feel guilty. The guilt of not retreating, but wander into the fog. Downright a stupid action for a Commander-in-Chief.

"Sir...We have answers." Liam looked at the depicter. Liam took the paper before grimacing.

"...Get everyone inside now! Break the speed limit!"

"But-"

"NOW! We are to get out of here immediately! A nuke has been set on stand by for the last three hours! Signal the other ships!" Radiomen began to transmit the information to the other ships as the technicians were fixing the radar. The digital map has been set up as Liam saw that they were still in the damage radius to occur. Others were already nearing the exit, while they were still 10km short. The depicter then widened his eyes when he depicted a morse code.

"S-Sir..." Liam turned his attention as the depicter reached for his glasses with a shaky hand. "T-They launched the nuke." The whole bridge fell silent before Liam break the silence.

"How long...?" The depicter quickly answered.

"Five minutes...Max. They have found the only nuke slow enough to let the ships pass through." Liam growled before he looked at the speed of the Suzuya.

 **70km/hour**

"We're not going to make it." He grimaced. "Can this ship go any faster!?"

"Going faster can only mean engine failure sir! We can't afford to lose the engine!"

"We can lose the engine!" Liam snapped. "There is only one chance for us to flee our death!"

"R-Right away, sir!" The man quickly ordered the men on the engine to increase the rate of the engine. It wasn't safe, but if Liam doesn't sacrifice the engine to get them out of the blast zone than all his work will be for naught. The speed increased and it kept going as the danger limit came up.

 **80km/hour**

It kept going.

 **85km/hour**

The Engine was dying as the steam poured out. The ship was then out of the zone, but that was before.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion occurred. The engine room was sizzling with fire that was endangering the men inside. Crewmen began to run for the engine room with their fire extinguishers. Liam felt nothing, but fear, horror, relief. The emotions were too much for him. He and his crew were safe from the nuclear explosion and its radiation cloud. But the only thing that was wrong...Was that some of the crewmen died from the engine failure.

That was something that let him down.

He failed to save all his crew.

* * *

The Suzuya was finally towed into the Naval Base by Kozushima. The Warships that joined. HMS Lion, Bismarck, USS Iowa, USS Gearing, Tashkent, IJN Yamato were there also. Liam got off his ship. The ships were all battered with holes, destroyed turrets, ruined and grim looking hulls. The ships can only stay there before the holes at the hull began to take water.

Liam looked around before realizing the whole Base was ruined with bodies and soothes. "They also attacked us." A tall man in his twenties said as he got beside Liam. He had black hair, brown eyes with an Admiral uniform. Liam looked with grim as forensics collected the bodies. "Casualties were unavoidable with the weapons of a Warship."

"All of them took us on easily. There was no way we could fight back." Liam closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault. The others had to sacrifice a few souls for the whole safety of the crew. But now, even the ships are taking water. They've done their job."

"...Aren't there any ways of fighting them?"

"...There is one way that we can fight them. But...You won't like the plan." Liam looked at the Admiral.

"What is it exactly?"

"The use...Of ship girls. A project that has gone to many scientists and engineers. Basically...It creates a body...For a ship's lost soul. Whether they've sunk or not, the project discards the ship's remains and becomes their weapons." He explained. "They will use the weapons to defend. There are no more destinies that they could achieve..."

"...Well having them sitting on the bottom of the sea won't make theirselves useful...So, even if they have souls, I doubt that they want to rest." The Admiral smirked.

"Glad you agree, Captain." Liam can only put a sour look on his face as he saw Suzuya sink to the depth of the sea.

* * *

 **(Tristain Magic Academy)**

Louise was a failure that's what she thought. Everyone mocks her for that. She hated it. She loathed it. Her mother was going to by no means disown her. Just like a toy that she got bored with. Louise had always been the one to be called the Zero as if it was her Runic name. Possibly it _is_ her Runic name. She just braced herself. It was her time to summon.

If she failed this than there'll be no 'next time' or 'second chance' for her. She got to the field. She began to chant. "I beg of you...My servant that exists in the vast universe..." Words of mockery were whispered with snickering on when they think she will fail. "Heed my call, I wish from the bottom of my heart. Answer to my guidance and appear!" A gigantic blast threw smoke and debris around as the Professor casted a spell to disperse the smoke.

Louise wasn't there.

Murmurs were sounding from the crowd as the Professor can only find nothing, but a puddle of water in her place.

* * *

 **(Abyss)**

It was cold. That was what Louise got out off the surroundings. She opened her eyes before widening them. She was going face to face with a large ship with five turrets with three cannons. The ship was something that Louise didn't expect, the AA Guns and Machine Guns mounted on it with the Superstructure of the Ship. But what she noticed was the metal foundation of the ship.

She felt the struggle of the ship, being a cruiser of the US Navy, she was a lucky ship. Therefore called Lucky Lou. Louise can only feel sorry as the Ship was destroyed in an attempt to defend a US Naval Base along with other US Ships. Louise can only watch as a black figure of a girl in front of her with ornaments around her body. Louise looked at the girl before she blacked out.

* * *

 **(Two Years Later)**

By the year of 2014, Liam was going off the halls of the Main Naval Base set on Minamiizu. The base was set up after the destruction of the base in Kozushima. He was to attend the creation of the first Ship girl after they lost more lives when battling the new entities known as the Abyssal. He finally arrived in front of an observation room as he opened the door and went in. The Captains of the USS Iowa, HMS Lion, Bismarck, USS Iowa, USS Gearing, Tashkent and IJN Yamato were waiting with the Admiral. A few other figures were also present.

Namely the Admirals of the United States Navy, the Royal Navy, the Russian Navy and the German Navy. Scientists and engineers were checking the device. It resembled a ship dock. But namely with all the cranes and other tools of use. It was a Construction Dock and there were eight of them. Each having pieces of the late Iowa, Gearing, Bismarck, Lion, Tashkent and Yamato with another one having an unfamiliar piece.

"We shall begin the test!" The Head-Scientist announced as scientists began to pull levers, buttons were pressed as electricity began to travel to the Construction Yards. The pieces began to react. Flesh began to manifest as the water was now slowly turning red.

"What the actual fuck..." The Captain of the Iowa, Don muttered as he removed his glasses.

"This is something that is beyond what I think." The Captain of the Lion, Jack breathed heavily as he felt his stomach churning badly.

"This is messed up." Josep, Captain of the Bismarck tried to hold on to his guts. He wasn't going to get his breakfast out now.

Fog began to cover the room as there were no vision of what is happening. The Head Scientist can only look in curiosity as the project supposedly was completed. On the Construction Yards were girls. The Captains just widened their eyes, not knowing what the hell was going on.

On Bismarck's Dock was a tall girl with blonde hair and pale skin was laying on the yard. Wearing nothing, but a grey suit with the insignia of the late German Kriegsmarine. A pair of grey stockings, black boots and a german grey visor cap. Josep twitched his eyes.

On Iowa's Dock was a girl slightly the same height as Bismarck, wearing nothing, but bras, a tight white shirt with no sleeves, a blue and white skirt with a pair of stockings, the right having blue and white stripes, the other having red and white stripes. On her head was a particular cap that was shaped like the bridge. Don couldn't help, but twitch his eyes.

On Lion's Dock was a girl with a noble look, silver shining armor, blonde hair with dark grey undergarment that concealed her body. Jack just looked at her for a while before looking away. "I can't believe that they turn ships into girls..." He commented to Don.

"I can't believe it either, but...The only thing I know is that she's hot."

"...God damn it, Don." The Captains facepalmed.

On Gearing's Dock was a girl with a marching band suit that was colored in grey with a tint of purple, her hair was golden yellow with her pale skin. Lou was basically flabbergasted by the girl as he slapped himself in attempt of waking up.

On Tashkent's Dock was a girl with brown hair tied into a single pigtail that reached her waist. A blue Soviet sailor uniform, a pair of black gloves and a pair of dark blue hot pants and a pair of long stockings that reached her pants, concealing her legs. Ivan was already breathing like insane with a paper bag.

On Yamato's Dock was a tall girl with a long ponytail, fair skin with a one-piece white dress with long sleeves, a red skirt and black stockings.

On Suzuya's Dock was a young girl with sleek blue hair, fair skin with a brown uniform and a pair of brown stockings. Liam twitched for a bit as he saw his commanding ship into a girl.

Last, but not least, the last Dock was filled by a young girl with pink hair, fair skin and a noble-like clothing on her, though they were in a very bad condition. But further more, she was bleeding. Seeing how serious the situation was, the Head Scientist quickly sounded the medical ward. The medics quickly arrived and picked the girl up as well as the others.

"Liam..." Jack called out. "What the fuck, did we just see?" Liam stood frozen solid. He couldn't process the things that happened. Pieces of their ships were taken, processed then...Things happened. What the fuck was that!?

* * *

 **(Three Weeks Later)**

Louise stirred before waking up, she woke up in a strange room with steam before realizing...She was in a bathhouse? Surely it was, she felt wet. She looked around before seeing her wounds. She was wounded badly wasn't she? In the room, she could see several girls that she was unfamiliar with resting in the warm water.

"Where am I?" She muttered to herself. The girl with blue hair quickly perked up.

"AH! You're awake!" She chirped out.

"E-Eh, what do you-"

"Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Suzuya! The Japanese Cruiser! Nice to meet you!" She introduced herself.

"Uhhh, I-I'm Louise...Saint...Louise." Louise felt strange. She couldn't seem to remember her real name. No matter how hard she tried to uncover her real name, she couldn't, she...She also felt rage when trying to refresh it.

"I'll call you Louise then!" Suzuya beamed up.

"Ummm, sure..." Louise said with an unsure tone.

"Ooooooh, we're gonna be best friends." The girl squealed before setting a face of complete alarm. "A-Ah! I forgot that I need to report to the Captain when you wake up." She laughed nervously. "W-Well, your timer seems to have run out. C'mon, let's get you dressed up and report to the Battle Room."

"B-Battle Room?" Louise asked in confusion.

"Yeah. C'mon!" She quickly dragged Louise out of the Bathroom. The other girls just minded their own business as the two went out of the room.

* * *

 **(Battle Room)**

"C'mon, Lou-chan!" Louise was now wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a dark blue coat, a short blue skirt and a pair of black leggings, while Suzuya wore her brown uniform.

"Stop dragging me around Suzuya!" Louise quickly blurted out before the two entered the Battle Room. Inside were the seven Captains, Liam, Jack, Don, Josep, Ivan, Lou and Hongo with Bismarck, Iowa, Yamato, Gearing, Lion and Tashkent. With a woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Ahh, Saint Louise. You don't mind me calling you Louise right?" Captain Lou asked.

"I-I don't mind." Louise answered as Suzuya went beside her Captain.

"So, I know you are wondering, who we are. I'm Lou Reins. Captain of the former USS Gearing." Lou introduced himself.

"I'm Josep Haber, Captain of the former Bismarck." The German stated before taking a drink of his shot glass of Schnapps.

"Jack Orleans. Captain of the HMS Lion...Before she sunk and turned into the woman beside me." Lion just nodded slightly as Louise took a swallow of her saliva.

"Don Waters. Captain of the former USS Iowa." Don smiled.

"Ivan Igor. Captain of the former Tashkent. Nice to meet you, comrade." Ivan gave out a smile.

"Ore wa Hongo Bakuya." Liam just sighed before smacking him behind the head. "A-Ah, sorry. I'm Hongo Bakuya. Captain of the Mighty Yamato or the girl beside me." Yamato just waved at Louise.

"And I'm Liam Cryo. Captain of the Suzuya." Suzuya just giggled at Louise. "And before you ask my name, my name is fairly weird. That's what everyone say to me." Liam stated before sighing.

"And that's Nagato, the Secretary of the Japanese Admiral." Hongo pointed to the black haired woman, who kept a stoic face.

"N-Nice to meet you all." Louise got out.

"So, should we do a roll-call, so that she knows how much ship girls are here?" Hongo asked to the other Captains.

"Better now than never." Ivan shrugged.

"It would also be beneficial if Louise-chan does know about it." Liam added on. "She wouldn't have to ask or keep track of how much ship girls that are here."

"True. Josep, if you would." Josep just coughed at the American Battleship's Captain.

"We currently have twenty Destroyers, twelve Light Cruisers, two Coastal Defense Ships, two Torpedo Cruisers, seven Heavy Cruisers, nine Battleships, two Aviation Cruisers, five Standard Carriers with another being built as we speak." Josep smirked. "Anyways, we've assigned you to a classroom to learn more. We don't want you to die in your first battle."

"A-Ah, I will." Louise nodded. Liam looked at his assistant.

"Suzuya, can you lead her to her room?" Suzuya pouted.

"But, I don't wanna~!" She whined. Don sighed.

"Iowa, will you?" Don asked before Iowa just got a grin on her face.

"You bet, Captain. Follow me." Iowa quickly guided Louise out of the Battle Room.

"Are you sure about this, Captains?" Nagato asked as Don let out a chuckle.

"She might be a stock and completed Ship without any upgrades. But her weapons are formidable and she was the lead ship of the American Light Cruisers." Don answered before taking a sip of his coffee. Nagato just looked unsure. "Also, where's your sister?"

"She had plans." Nagato answered. "She's on a mission."

"Ahhh, a retrieval mission to stock our resource shortage." Hongo deducted. Nagato just nodded.

"I'll be returning to the Admiral now. Good day, Captains." Nagato then walked towards the door and closed it. The Captains can only sigh.

"Poker?" Don asked, the Captains grinned, Liam just dismissed himself.

"I'm gonna sit this down." Liam waved the offer.

"What's up, Lee? You're not like before." Don grinned.

"Nah, just want to spend some time..." The Captains just chuckeld at him.

"Whatever you say, bud. But, we're gonna save a couple of shots for ya." Liam just grinned.

"Don't take all of the fun though." The others laughed.

"Don't worry. We'll leave some fun for you at least." Josep reassured. The seven of them had been buddies, since High School, so they've been fairly honest to each other with a huge amount of trust. Liam can only smirk at his friends before he and Suzuya exited the room.

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

Louise was walking through the hall with Iowa. The hallway was filled with doors on either side. "So, where are we going?" Louise asked.

"Well, we're going to your room, silly." Iowa let out a grin. Louise just looked around before noticing the girls that were stationed here. All of them were at least in her teens. "So, how many people are stationed here?"

"Huh? Well, if you only take in the Ship Girls, there are only fifty nine. Sixty when the new Carrier gets out. But if you include the crews that repair, recover and man the emergency AA Guns and the Defensive weapons." Iowa answered. "There will be at least five hundred men to at least recover, repair and the defensive weapons, but the men were actually partially from the former crews of the ships."

"Former crews?"

"Ahh, you don't know yet. Two years ago when me and the other assistant ship girls were still ships, we were attacked, our crews refused to retire as a crewmember and accepted the job to be a staff member of either repairmen, medics or security members." Iowa explained. "But it's normal for you to not know about it, you just sunk a year ago. It was kinda a grim moment if you can say that, you were also sunk a year ago in Japan's first island base at Mikurajima."

"I sunk at Mikurajima?"

"It was the furthest of all the naval bases from Japan's Main Naval Base at Minamiizu, basically this facility." Iowa added further. "Well, enough talk about that." Iowa put on a playful smile. "Let's get you to your room and unit."

"Unit?"

"Ah, the Captains must've forgot that the Admiral's command to get you to a specific unit." Iowa laughed. "Yeah, they tend to forget things easily."

"So, the Captains...Who are they?"

"You could say that they're from a former Clan, the Blitzkrieg Clan." Iowa stated. "They were the representatives of their clan and that's when the first Abyssal Attack in the history of the Abyssal conflict. Each ships lost an average amount of two hundred men that day."

"Two hundred men!?" Louise gasped. "That's-That's-"

"Preposterous? It is. The engines were fried, batteries were disabled, secondaries torn down, hulls were shredded by pieces of shrapnel and overpenning shots, AA Guns were completely destroyed and the bow was set ablaze." Iowa explained. "Anyways, enough grim moments. Let's get to your unit's dormitory." The American Battleship smiled as the two went to a room door.

"This will be your room. And your unit consists of-" She quickly opened the door to reveal a few girls. "IJN Fusou, IJN Yamashiro, Graf Zepellin and last, but not least Destroyer Division 61's USS Lea, Tarbell, Upshur and Greer. Have fun."

"E-Eh?" Louise was quickly patted behind her shoulders before she got pushed into the room. "Uhhhh..."

"Ach, you're one of the first eight ship girls to be made three weeks ago." A woman with white hair that was tied into a twin ponytail style with blue eyes and pale skin commented. Said woman having a white dress with black markings on it. On her neck was a small cloak that went around her shoulder, black stockings that reached her skirt and a white visor cap with a red and black tie with the German symbol on it. "I'm Graf Zeppelin, try not to forget it. Pleasure to be working alongside you."

"I'm looking forward to work alongside you also." A tall woman with black hair and dark orange eyes bowed down. She wore a simple white dress with an orange outline with an orange skirt and a pair of orange kneepads. "I'm Fusou, the Super Dreadnought, Lead ship of the Fusou-Class."

"Hopefully, we get along." A similar woman to the previous kanmasu bowed also. "I'm the younger sister, Yamashiro."

"USS Lea, the forty-fourth Wickes Class Destroyer, Louise-san!" A girl with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin saluted. She wore a white upper uniform with a blue skirt along with a pair of black stockings and a blue long-sleeved coat.

"USS Tarbell, the sixty-eight Wickes Class Destroyer!" A girl with short black hair, blue eyes and fair skin saluted up, wearing the same uniform as the former.

"USS Upshur, the seventieth Wickes Class Destroyer!" A girl with black blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin introduced herself.

"USS Greer, the seventy first Wickes Class Destroyer!" A girl with black purple, blue eyes and fair skin saluted.

"I-I'm USS Saint Louise! Pleasure to work with you!" Louise quickly bowed.

"Well, Saint Louise...Can I call you Louise for short?" Graf Zeppelin asked, earning a nod from the Cruiser. "We will be counting on you to keep the Flagship, Yamashiro safe along with following orders smoothly."

"F-Flagship?" Graf Zeppelin just felt like she was hit by a rock as she remembered the fact that Louise didn't know of the designations, specifications or even orders.

"Tch, I never wanted the Admiral's assumptions to be correct." She let out a sigh as Fusou waved it.

"Now now, Zeppelin-san. I'm sure she only suffer from an amnesia, while she was being rebuilt along with the fact that were a few mistakes in her rebuild." Fusou tried to convince the Carrier, who let out a sigh again.

"Fine by me, but we're not going to be ordered or anything if she doesn't learn the basics. Not to mention the later transfer." Fusou quickly responded after that statement.

"I'm sure she'll be fine after a few days of training." Fusou answered.

"Don't worry about her, Louise-san." Lea assured the Cruiser. "She's just disciplined that's all. She would only be worried about the safety of the ship girls." She waved off. "Now, let's just get you to Onii-chan." She grabbed Louise's arm before going out of the room.

* * *

 **(Captain Liam's Office)**

"Still feeling a little sore, Suzuya?" Liam asked as he massaged Suzuya's shoulders. The ship girl sitting on the Captain's guest chair.

"Still feeling sore, taichou~." The cruiser moaned out before a knock on the door startled the Captain.

"C-Come in?" The door creaked as Lea and Louise peeked in. "A-Ah, Lea, Louise, come in." The Captain requested as he finished Suzuya's massage. The two quickly got in and closed the door.

"Liam-san, Louise-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lea? Just call me Onii-chan whenever we're alone or not in the public?" Lea just pouted.

"Mou, fine, anyways, Onii-chan, Louise-san wants to-"

 **"ADMIRAL!"** Liam paled before heavy footsteps echoed through the hall. The door flung open before covering wall with cracks. Kongou, the fast Battleship quickly went in. **"BURNING LOVE!"**

She quickly flung herself at Liam and curled into a cannonball before hitting Liam head-on by his chest. Kongou just cuddles the Captain, who was losing air. "K-Kongou...I'm not the fucking Admiral." He gasped out. Kongou just realized.

"Oh you're not the Admiral." She said blankly before realizing she was on top of Liam. "Oh, Liam-taichou! So sorry." She apologized before getting off the Captain.

"It's alright...Kongou." He breathed out before nursing his throat. "God, it hurts so bad." He got out. "Could you try and not 'Burning Love' tackle me?" He asked that was when he realized Kongou wasn't there anymore with a groan, he got up to his feet.

"Onii-chan?" Lea asked out of concern.

"I'm alright...Barely..." He got out as he stood up. "I have to get a counter measure for that 'Burning Love' tackle..." He groaned to himself. "Anyways, we're going to start today. I'll be giving out the word to get you out of the problem from your starting class. Alright, Lea, it's already time for the first period." Lea just widened her eyes and drop her jaws.

"Already!? A-Ah, I'll get going! See you, Louise-san!" Lea quickly waved before getting out of the door.

"...Well, can we start?" Liam asked, Louise just nodded. "Don't worry, it's not too hard, we're only going to use them in combat. You're not going to combat in a few weeks...Or days. No sightings of any Abyssals, so don't worry about being unprepared, Suzuya, here will...Mostly train you with the other ship girls." Suzuya just waved at the cruiser.

"Up for the test, Lou-chan?" Suzuya let out a playful grin. Louise hesitantly nodded. "Don't worry, it's not that hard."

* * *

 **And that's it for this time...Until the 2018, I won't be doing any KR fics...Mainly I'll be focusing on my other fics, a** **lso Feel Free to leave a Review until then, see ya guys, next time!**


End file.
